The Reason He Stays
by Anotherfacelessdemigod
Summary: There are some people that will tell you that the Autobots will one day betray us, and others that say the Autobots don't care. But Vanessa knew better, for she had seen the face of Optimus Prime when he told her the reason he stayed. He truly cared, just as much as she did. Now, this is the story of why Optimus Prime stays and defends the humans... Read please! And review!


# The Reason He Stays. #

Mysteria: I've always loved to write, and I've always loved the movie. I hope you guys enjoy this story.

# The Reason He Stays.#

There where some people that would tell you that the Autobots will one day betray us, and others that will tell you that the Autobot will ditch us at the first sign of real danger. And yet, others will say that the Autobots don't care about us.

But, Vanessa knew the truth. She knew the truth becasue she had been looking at Optimus Prime when he told her why he stayed, and she knew he was telling the truth.  
She knew the reason he stays. He stayed for the same reason as her. Which is why they where such great friends. Which is why when the next war came, they where first on the battle field.

This is the story, of the reason why Optimus Prime stays, and defends the humans...

Sometimes he'd look out at the world and he'd see the humans, looking so small and frail... but he knew that this was not always the case. He knew all to well that there were some fighters among this abundant race.

They were simply hard to find.

Optimus looked at the world one day, from his great height. And he spotted a girl in the shadows, she had a hard look, but her eyes were bright.

And he knew she was a fighter.

And, he saw why he chose to stay, he knew exactly why he helped the humans instead of wiping them out.

Because there where still battles to fight, here on the planet called Earth.

Because some people had no hope, and he knew they felt just like he used to feel when he first came to this planet.

And so, when he walked over to her, and held out his hand, he did not expect her to shake it, nor to climb on it, or anything like that.

He was simply showing her he was a friend.

But, it was funny, how the humans could still surprise him.

She actually jumped onto his hand, smiled, and said, "I was wondering if you were ever gonna say hi, or if you were going to simply stare at me all day."

Yes, the human race was difficult to totally understand.

But, Optimus simply shook his giant head and said, "and I'm wondering how you knew I was staring at you, little one."

The girl smirked as Optimus brought her up to his shoulder, and she jumped on to it.

And a few weeks later, they where what you'd call... friends, here on Earth.

But to Optimus, she was family.

A smart, sharp girl with brown hair, tan skin, dark eyes, full lips, and, Optimus later found out that she carried two weapons. A bow and arrows, and a shot gun.

One day, the two where sitting on a cliff ledge by the ocean, feet dangling over the edge.

Vanessa, for this was the young girl's name, was singing softly.

"What is it you sing, Vanessa?" Optimus asked, studying the sky.

"'If I Die Young' by The Band Perry." Vanessa answered, her hair blowing in a soft breeze.

"Why do you sing such sad songs?" Optimus asked her, and she smiled slightly, but it was a sad, bitter smile, full of pain and regret... and loss.

"Something is coming, Optimus." Vanessa said, "I can sense it, the way the trees move, so tensely, the way the breeze shifts, slow and sad. The way tthe animals move, afraid and angry. Optimus, I've been through things... things that scared me half to death, but that I endured. The war you fought, only a few months ago, I fought it too."

She chuckled bitterly. "I still don't know how I made it out alive. Optimus, you never know when your life will end. You never know when your past will catch up with you, but it always, always, does. One day... one day something will come that not even you will be ready for. One day we will fight fiercly, bravely, but it shall not be enough. Then again, nothing is ever enough."

Optimus digested her words, and he felt pity for Vanessa.

He understood her better, now.

But what bothered him was that she had been there, in the war where the leader of the Desepticons had fallen.

And she had survived.

And now, he wondered, how had such a young girl, barely seventeen, survived such a thing?

How is it that she had been forced to grow up so fast?

Optimus studied her for a moment, and he knew why he stayed.

Vanessa looked up at her giant friend, the friend that was like family to her, and watched as he held out his hand, and, just like always, she jumped on it, and he brought her up to his shoulder, were she stepped onto it.

He got up and walked back to where they were staying, and somewhere along the way, he stopped, and even though Vanessa didn't ask the Autobot why he stopped, she still knew to look up.

And there it was, a gigantic space ship coming to a crash landing, far, far away from North America.

And they knew, without wondering, that it was more Transformers.

Had to be.

And as Optimus walked back to the warehouse, Vanessa asked him, "What's the reason?"

Optimus turned his head, peering at her. "Excuse me?"

"Why do you stay here, with me, and not go out into the world? Why'd you choose to help us?" Vanessa looked up at the sky, and found the Wishing Star.

"The reason I stay is because of you." Optimus replied, and Vanessa stared at him.

"I stay because you are good to me. Because there are people like you that need a friend. Just like I needed a friend." Optimus looked up now, and both friends found the Wishing Star once again.

"I stay because I want to. Because there are many fighters on this planet. Because I like it here. Because you care. Because there are still battles to fight. Some people have no hope, little one. And I am here to give them that. Just like you gave me hope." Optimus said, closing his 'eyes'. "I love you humans, for you are so innocent and careless. This is why I will defend Earth with my life."

"You gave me hope, you also gave me a great, big, friend." Vanessa replied, aslo closing her eyes.

"What did you wish for, Vanessa?" Optimus asked.

"I shall tell you if you tell me."

Optimus seemed to smile, "I wished for a light in the dark."

Vanessa looked out into the dark, squinting. Taking out an arrow, and loading it into her bow, she said, "Then we wished for the same thing, friend."

Then she shot the arrow, which landed in the mouth of a snake-like Desepticon, which blew up.

Optimus frowned, "And you? Why do you stay? Why do you not go far away from here?"

Vanessa jumped onto his hand, which Optimus brought to in front of his face, so he could see her.

"I stay for the same reason as you." Vanessa replied. "Well, that and the fact that I like saving the world, being the unacknowledged hero, and I love kicking Desepticon butt. I love my planet, and I shall defend it with my life, just as you." She smiled, and Optimus chuckled.

"Then we shall defend it together." Optimus said, and Vanessa nodded to confirm it.

They both knew happiness was a thing rarely seen, for fighters like them.

Which is why they enjoyed it while it lasts.

And, they weren't surprised, when, a few weeks later, the government contacted them because of Desepticons detected.

In fact, they where the first on the scene.

But then again, they where fighters.

Yes, they always knew that peace would always come after war.

Which is why they fought hard.

And that is why they are alive today.

But, they still died, in battle. But they where remembered, always will be.

And some say they can be seen, on late evenings when the night is bright and happy, some say that you can see their spirits sitting on a fimiliar cliff, feet hanging over the edge, asking each other why they stay...

0o0

Hey, I truly hope you guys enjoyed this!

I know it was probably kind of confusing. Any questions, just PM me.

But, I just love the movies, and I really wanted to write a story.

I love Optimus Prime.

So, yeah. Please review! It means a lot, it truly does! Also, this was a one shot, just an FWY.

Bye! And remember, review!


End file.
